


Love Thy Mother

by Slashaddict96



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Hair Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pubic Hair, Squirting, Topping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Mike can't help but notice his mother
Relationships: Karen Wheeler/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Love Thy Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Some hella dark stranger things for you guys

_Mike notices his mom isn't the same she isn't herself not the way she was a few years ago before the divorce from his dad she's changed her looks she looks good but seems angry and depressed on the inside what's the point in changing your looks if you don't feel good on the inside? Mike thinks to himself,_

_Now that Mike is older he also notices how beautiful his mom actually is he sees her like how a grown man would see her not like how a son should see his mother he gets hard thinking about his mom in her bathing suit wet and drippy he couldn't help but jerk himself off at the thought and afterwards he would think about when he was younger and he needed his mom to sleep with him she'd always run her fingers through his than short curls to help him sleep or she'd tell him a story about dragons or warrior princesses,_

_He missed those days the innocent days but it's too late to turn back innocent Mike now sixteen taller and deeper voice wants to make his mother feel good and not in the innocent child way like colored drawings or breakfast in bed he wants to show her how much of a man he is and the only man she needs is him,_

_After dinner and TV Nancy put holly to bed than turned in herself Mike slowly crept into his mother's room he looked her over watching her chest move up and down as she breathed_

_He than pulled the covers off her seeing she was wearing a see through nightie pastel pink colored her nipples harden from the chill in the air she was wearing white briefs or as some called them granny panties,_

_He fastly pulled down his bed pants and dinosaur boxers his cock free and bouncing up he was hard as a rock he than reached under his mom's nightie pulling down her underwear parting her legs he wanted to know what she tasted like to satisfy his curiosity he leaned down lapping his tongue over her hairy folds this wasn't so bad he thought so he pushed his tongue further in he than grabbed his cock jerking himself as he ate out his mom's loosened pussy,_

_After coming he all over the sheets he pulled his head back up wiping off his mouth he than climbed on top of her gently shoving himself inside she was wet and ready he could feel her clit pulsating onto his shaft as he rode her soon enough he was going so fast she woke she couldn't believe what she was seeing panicked and about to scream Mike shoved his hand over her mouth,_

shh you know you want this I can feel it let me make you feel good again I promise it'll be good says Mike

Karen nodded Mike removed his hand 

You ready? Asks Mike

Yes please make mommy feel good says Karen lustfully

_mike smiled and shook his head as he began thrusting in and out the gushing sounds mixed with Karen's faint moans were enough to make him cum again but he waited he wanted to full his seed into his mother's hot entrance_

_He rode her faster Karen wrapped her legs around his sons waist she couldn't believe how good she felt how much better it felt than it ever has been with Ted that might be fucked up but it's the truth Karen enjoyed having her sixteen year old son's hard cock ramming into her moist flesh she held onto the sheets as she came arching her back she than felt something warm shoot into her Mike was filling her she loved it,_

_Mike pulled out his now leaky softened shaft_

_Karen began to moan once more as she rubbed her engorged clit soon enough she started to squirt Mike had never seen that before it was amazing to watch after she finished mike curled into bed next to her as she ran her fingers through his hair he soon fell asleep_

thank you for making your mother feel good says Karen

**The end**


End file.
